Underappreciated
'Underappreciated '''is the eighth episode of the twentieth season. Plot Dodger the Gresley J50 often has the most dirtiest work on the North Western Railway. He used to work at the West Riding of Yorkshire in steeply graded coaling areas near his old home at Ardsley, and he finds his job at the Mines very similar and as easy as pie. He is a good friend, even though some of the other engines tease him about his appearance or 'low status'. One day, at Vicarstown, Diesel was shunting some coaches when Dodger bustled in. "Uh, what's that smell?" groaned Diesel. "Oh, you know its me," replied Dodger. "Huh! No wonder they make you work at the Coal Mines, while I get to shunt coaches here at Vicarstown." "What do you mean?" "I mean, have you not realized that all the other engines get to do more important jobs than you." "What?" "And you're just left alone it the Mines, forgotten about. Not even allowed to pull any passengers." "Well, my class wasn't meant to . . ." "Of course, which is why you were all scrapped. Well, except you." (Molly's whistle sounds) "Well, I have to go, Dodger. Good bye." But Diesel's words struck right into Dodger's funnel. "I am under-appreciated. All the engines just laugh at me when they see me. Even though, I've lived through two avalanches and survived both, and saved many workmen's lives," he thought. "What's wrong, Dodger?" asked Molly. "You look upset." "Maybe, my job isn't so important after all," he replied. "Nonsense. Without the coal you bring, I wouldn't be able to move a single yard!" "I guess, but a lot of the engines don't appreciate it. They don't know what's it like." "Of course, we don't know, how its like - well, except Percy maybe. He's certainly glad you came to Sodor!" "Just to return to Thomas's branch line." "Well, yes, but he wouldn't be as happy as he is now. I'm sure he appreciates you, as well as all the other engines. From what I know, some, specifically James, think you're one of the bravest engine on Sodor." "Really? I highly doubt that." "Of course." (Molly's Guard blow his whistle) "Well, I have to go now. And wait - this whole conversation was because of Diesel?" "Yes." "He'll never understand steam engines. So, just keep going 'forward'. Never mind, him. Good bye!" "Bye," whispered Dodger, softly. The next day, Dodger's fire was slow to start. "Come on, old boy! Start up! What's wrong?" "Do you think I'm actually useful?" "Of course, you are, everyone knows that." "Well, I guess." Dodger's Fireman quickly made up his fire. Dodger was fine until after the midday break when his fire would not light. "That's odd," said the Fireman. "Its not lighting." He checked all around but found nothing wrong. "Might be that his firebox is out of order," the Fireman explained to the Driver. "But he won't be able to continue his work for today." 'Arry and Bert were sent to help out. Dodger felt rather miserable. However, 'Arry and Bert weren't used to the way work ran at the Coal Mines and thus, work was slowing down. Half an hour later, there came an emergency call from Tidmouth. "We need coal urgently. Our coal bunkers are empty and most stations along the Main Line need a re-fill," called the Tidmouth Stationmaster. "We'll be right on it," replied the Coal Mines Manager. And he quickly went down to see 'Arry and Bert. "We need to speed up the process. Tidmouth is in an emergency for coal." "I don't know," replied 'Arry. "We need Dodger's help," said Bert. "I'll go talk to him." "Dodger! Wake up! There's an emergency!" "Ugh! What's the point? Coal is useless," groaned Dodger. "No. Several trains are halted at Tidmouth because they've no coal. We need your help to deliver more." "Passengers are stranded. Important goods are stuck. Why didn't you say so!? Come on!" All of sudden, Dodger came back to life. He worked hard and arranged a long line of coal trucks. "Are you sure you can do this?" asked 'Arry. "Puh-lease," replied Dodger. "This many trucks back at the West Ridings were considered a little." Then, the J50 set off on his way. He delivered coal to all the stations. Finally, he reached Tidmouth. "Hurray!" cried James. "You're here! You're my hero!" "Just glad to help," replied Dodger. "Thank you. Now I'll be able to pull the Express with ease," thanked Gordon. "So you see. Your job at the Mines is very important," said David. "I knew that," laughed Dodger. "Yeah, 'cause thanks to you, we'll all be able to run in no time," added Molly. "I will never feel bad about my job ever again," finished Dodger firmly. Characters *Gordon *James *Delete *Dodger *Molly *Diesel *'Arry and Bert *Percy (mentioned) Locations *Vicarstown Coal Mines *Vicarstown *Tidmouth Trivia *This episode was an idea floating around for previous seasons and was incorporated in any previous seasons. Thus, it was put in the twentieth and it seems to go out of the time frame. For example, Diesel acting more mischievously. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes